Double jeu
by DemonKill
Summary: Quelque part nous somme seule face a nos peur, c'est ce qu'a éprouver cette femme inconnu protégeant des enfants de la ville de Derry d'un maléfique clown. Mais est-ce que ses plans marcherons? Il n'y a pas toujours d'issu ou de réponses à tous.
1. Double jeu deuxième partie

**Double jeu**

 **One shot**

 _ **Première partie**_

 _On connait tous cette odeur du popcorn flottant dans l'aire dans un spectacle de cirque, les cacahouètes grillées, les animaux, et le son des rire des enfants sous les chapiteaux._

 _Mais dans la ville de Derry, il n'y avait peut-être pas de chapiteau ou de popcorn mais… Il y avait, le clown._

Il pleuvait et une tempête se préparait, un petit garçon avec un imperméable jaune courait après son petit bateau voguant le long du trottoir. C'était ce petit Géorgie courant après se simple et inutile morceau de papier aux yeux de la femme qui l'observait étrangement au loin percher dans un arbre des jumelles a la main.

La ville était différente des autres, une atmosphère pesante et des gens disparaissaient bizarrement. Mais ça n'avait pas l'aire de déranger les habitants.

Le petit toujours courant après son bateau ne fit pas attention et se cogna violement la tête a une barre de sécurité.

La femme le regardant toujours n'avait pas l'air étonner, mais au moment où elle vit le bateau tomber dans la bouche d'égout le petit avait l'air de parler à quelqu'un, mais qui ?

La femme était dans son arbre le regardant au loin prit ses jumelle pour regarder de plus près, quand tout à coup elle s'aperçut que ce n'était pas un être humain et il avait l'intention de manger se pauvre petit garçon innocent.

Elle prit son arme assez grande et sauta de l'arbre, au sol elle marcha a pas rapide chargeant son armes et mis des munitions qu'elle avait autour de sa taille.

Le petit Géorgie vie la femme et la regarda s'avancer vers lui un regard neutre et aucune expression se lisant sur son visage.

« Pousse-toi de là petit ! »Dit-elle en se mettant face à la bouche d'égout visant l'être étrange qui vivait là.

« Qui est tu ?! »Demanda-t-elle fermant un œil visant la tête du clown maléfique avec des très rouge sangs reliant ses yeux et à sa bouche.

« Je m'appelle Grippe-sou ! Le clown dansant ! »Répondit-il en chantonnant un dans sa phrase.

« Qu'esse ce que tu fous sur la terre ? T'a rien à faire ici ! »Dit-elle en chargeant son arme qui grésilla.

« Non laissez-le ! »Cria le petit Géorgie en se mettant en travers de son chemin.

« Il est gentil ce n'est pas un méchant ! »Dit le petit garçon regardant droit dans les yeux la femme aux cheveux bruns.

« Pousse-toi gamin. »Dit-elle sans aucun sentiment.

« Il ne vous a rien fait laissez le tranquille ! »Cria encore plus fort Géorgie.

La femme baissa son arme même si elle savait qu'il avait tort, elle s'accroupit devant lui et posa une main sur son épaule.

« Ecoute moi, tu crois que se clown est ton ami ? Et bien tu te trompes entièrement. Dès qu'il aura l'occasion il te bouffera tout cru il commencera par les jambes puis les bras et le reste viendra, il se gorgera de ton sang jusqu'à que plus rien ne reste dans ton corps, tu sentiras que la douleur sera bien présente. Tu m'as bien comprise ? Alors se clown n'est pas ton ami, mon ennemi est ton ennemi. »Dit-elle d'une voix totalement calme.

Le petit choqué ne bougea pas et fixa la Damme en face de lui, elle se releva et pris son armes a deux.

« Allez bouger de la maintenant. »Dit-elle bougeant légèrement son arme.

Il se décala et la femme visa à nouveau le clown dans la bouche d'égout. Le petit senti des larmes d'inquiétude lui monter aux yeux.

« Dit moi d'où tu viens. »Demanda-t-elle.

« Moi et mon cirque a été emporter dans les égouts par le tempête. »Répondit-il son œil droit changeant de direction.

« Arrête avec tes histoires j'y crois pas moi. »Dit-elle sur un ton agacer.

Le clown ricana jusqu'au moment où il s'arrêta laissant un son étrange sortir de sa gorge.

« Tes vraiment étrange… Dit moi ou je t'explose ta tronche de clown sens cervelle ! »Menaça la femme.

Le petit garçon se cacha derrière la jambe de la femme ne sachant pas trop ce qu'elle voulait dire par là.

Le clown ne répondit pas mais son visage se transforma, ses yeux roulèrent dans sa tête et sa gueule s'ouvra de plus en plus grand laissant apparaitre des ranger de dent de requin, le petit effrayer pleura et fit un pas en arrière.

La femme ne bougea pas et visa le monstre, jusqu'à se qu'elle s'aperçut qu'il tourna la tête vers le petit, elle regarda l'enfant et vit qu'il était terroriser. C'est alors qu'elle comprit, ces technique de chasse était d'effrayer les enfants pour mieux se nourrie, sa devait avoir un meilleur gout.

Quand tout à coup sans prévenir le clown attrapa le petit par le pied et le tira dans la bouche d'égout, la femme rattrapa le petit par le bras le tirant le plus possible a l'extérieur mais elle s'aperçut qu'il était en train de le dévore par l'arrière, elle prit son arme a une main et tira sur le clown. Mais rien a faire le clown ne lâcha pas sa prise sur l'enfant. La femme n'entendait que les cris du petit et le craquement des os sous les dents du clown, le clown atteint le coccyx du petit.

Elle n'avait pas d'autre choix qu'achever le petit pour abréger ses souffrances, elle pointa son arme sur la tête du petit et avec hésitation elle appuya sur la gâchette.

Elle lâcha prise et fit un bon en arrière sous l'élan, elle n'entendit plus que le clown qui mâcha sa proie sans pitié.

La femme se redressa et passa sa main sur sa joue ayant senti de la chaleur elle regarda sa main et s'aperçut que c'était du sang du petit.

Ayant échoué la femme regarda désespérément autour d'elle encore sous le choc, elle marcha sur la route principale ne sachant pas où aller vraiment, laissant trainer son arme sur le sol.

La pluie ne montrant pas vouloir s'arrêter inquiet le grand frère de Géorgie, Bill. Il regardait toujours par la fenêtre espérant voir son frère rentrer, mais rien seule la pluie tombait et ruisselait sur sa vitre.

Mais jusqu'au moment où il aperçut une femme sur la route le visage plein de sangs d'dégoulinant jusqu'à imbibé ses vêtement.

Malgré qu'il soit malade Bill sorti pour aller donnez de l'aide à la femme, il sorti et la vit à genoux sur le sol sans dire un mot.

Il mit une serviette au-dessus d'elle et l'invita à entrer, il la mit assise sur une chaise dans son salon. Il appela ses parents qui s'occupèrent d'elle.

« Qu'esse ce qui-qui vous ai arrivé ? »demanda Bill quand ses parents partirent un bref instant.

« Tu lui ressemble tellement… »Murmura-t-elle le regardant avec un sourire.

« A qui ? »Demanda Bill ne sachant pas de qui parlait-elle.

Avant de répondre la femme regarda autour d'elle et vit des photos de famille, mais en regardant de plus près le petit garçon qui venait de se faire dévorer était sur l'une des photos.

« C'est ton frère ? »Demanda-t-elle pointant une photo.

« Oui ! Il est sorti jouer dehors ! »Dit Bill avec fierté.

La femme se leva soudainement, elle s'accroupit à la hauteur de Bill, elle posa ses mains sur ses deux épaules et le regarda droit dans les yeux son sourire se perdant dans son inquiétude.

« Ecoute moi bien, je viendrais bientôt te chercher ne t'en fait pas mais promet moi de ne jamais toi ni personne d'aller dans les égouts quoi qu'il arrive ! »Dit-elle une voix en panique.

Bill acquiesça ne comprenant pas tous.

« Bien. »Puis la femme se releva et sorti de la maison reprenant son arme.

Bill resta debout face à la porte n'ayant pas compris pourquoi il ne fallait pas allez dans les égouts.

La femme passa à nouveau devant la bouche d'égout et s'accroupit.

« Je vais revenir, et croix ma tu ne vas pas aimez ca… »Dit-elle à voix basse.

Puis elle se releva et parti de la ville de Derry sans laisser de trace.

Bill resta là plein de questions tourbionant dans sa tête, pourquoi viendrait-elle le chercher ?


	2. Double jeu troisième partie

**Double Jeu**

 **One shot**

 **Deuxième partie**

 _Les rumeurs dise que sept enfants s'amusait à explorer les égouts sens informer leurs parents, ainsi que Bill, malgré qu'il fit averti par une femme mystérieuse il chercha désespérément son petit frères disparut dans les égouts._

 _Cette femme venu de nul par avait pour intension de revenir, mais cette fois si plus forte et plus préparer pour Ça._

« Putain les gars ! On ne devrait pas être là ! »Cria Ritchie le garçon aux lunettes loupe, le comique de la bande.

« Je suis sûr que c'est l'endroit le plus salle de toute la ville, il doit avoir au moins 98% des bactéries ici. Toutes les maladies se développent ici. »Dit Eddie cherchant un médicament dans sa banane nerveusement.

Et oui, le clan des ratées était bien dans la maison qui avait brulé il y a vingt-sept temps plus tard. Ils étaient déjà entrés dans cette maison auparavant et ils avaient découvairent des mauvaises surprises.

Le clown vivait là sous la maison dans un puis, ils étaient plus fort cette fois ci et était prêt à le combattre. Il avait emmené Beverly la seule fille du groupe et la emmener avec lui.

Les ratées étaient à peine à l'entrer jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent des pas lourds derrière eux ils se retournèrent et aperçut cette femme tenant son arme, mais cette fois si elle avait une bandoulière ou était accrocher toute sorte de munitions.

«C-c'est la dame que-que j'ai vu le jour de la disparition de Géorgie. »Dit Bill a ses amis qui fixaient avec méfiance l'inconnu.

« Je suis là uniquement pour Ça, c'est tous. »Dit-elle avec toujours se visage neutre.

Les enfants se lenca un regard confus ne comprennent pourquoi elle connaissait son existence.

« Mais comment tu sais qu'il existe ? Tu peux le voir ?»Demanda l'un des enfants.

« Je l'ai rencontré il y a vingt-sept ans en arrière. Et le jour de la disparition de Géorgie. » Répondit-elle regardant les alentour.

« Comment s'av-vez-vous son prénom !? »Demanda avec méfiance Bill.

« Je connais des choses sur toi et ta famille que même toi tu ignores. »Dit-elle passant à côté de lui pour prendre la tête du groupe.

Elle avait des bottes noires et un débardeur verdâtre et dans ses mains son arme étrange.

« Vous êtes une espèce de chasseuse au monstre un truc dans ce genre ? »Demanda Ritchie redressant se lunettes sur son nez.

« Ouais, un truc dans ce genre… »Dit-elle regardant autour d'elle.

« Inutile de vous demandez ou je serais vous ne me trouverez pas. La seule chose que je veux c'est le clown. »

« Elle veut nous utiliser comme happa ?! Ça veut dire qu'on va tous mourir ?! »Paniqua Ritchie.

« OH ! Du calme ! Si je suis là c'est pour que personne ne meurt, c'est compris ?! »Dit-elle mettant en avant sa main.

Pendant que les autres posèrent des questions à l'étrangère, Bill descendit au sous-sol et se dirigea vers le puis.

« Mais où est passé Bill ? »Demanda Mike le plus grand de la bande portant un pistolet à clou.

La femme regarda l'arrière du groupe et s'aperçut que Bill avait bien disparue, elle se mit à courir vers le sous-sol suivie des cinque enfants terrifier.

Elle aperçut Bill fixant le puis le menton tremblant les souvenirent se précipitent dans sa tête.

« Il-il l'a certainement en-emmener là-dedans. »Dit Bill ne bougeant pas.

La femme baissa la tête vers le puis un sentiment de dégout au cœur et surtout à cause de l'odeur !

Bill pouvait sentir le souffle de la femme dans sa nuque, il se retourna et la regarda des yeux brillant, la femme lui lança un simple coup d'œil et ne fit pas attention que Bill la regardait.

« Il payera bientôt pour ses actes, ne t'en fait pas. »Dit-elle.

« Il va falloir descendre. »Dit-elle face aux enfants.

« Là-dans ? »Demanda inquiet Eddie qui a peur des microbes.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans la pièce où se trouvaient Beverly qui flottait regardant le plafond. Les garçons tentèrent de la faire descendre en se faisant la courte-échelle. Pendant ce temps, la femme regarda les alentours et regarda les cadavres flotter autour de cette tour de jouet effrayant.

Elle chargea son arme quand tout à coup elle entendit un bébé pleurer de douleur et d'appel à l'aide.

Elle fit le tour de la pièce et n'aperçut rien mais quand elle finit de faire le tour elle aperçut Bill face à son petit frère Géorgie pleurant les deux ensemble.

Mais Bill pointa le pistolet a clou sur le front du petit et tira sans regret, la femme recula de deux pas et se mis derrière le tour de jouet un genou à terre l'arme pointer sur le cadavre du petit garçon.

Le corps du garçon gesticula dans tous les sens et son m'ambre manquant repoussa.

La femme regarda la créature et la prit en photo avec un petit appareil, elle se repositionna gardant sa cibles.

Le clown tueur était sur pieds et les enfants le combattirent avec rage aux cœurs, malgré qu'il essaya de les effrayer avec leurs peur les enfants ne s'arrêtaient pas.

Jusqu'au moment où il réussit a capturé dans ses bras le pauvre Bill effrayer, il tenta de faire un marché avec les amis de Bill qui eux hue un doutes sur la question.

La femme senti au fond d'elle un regain de rage. Elle se leva de sa cachette et visa le clown avec aucune hésitation elle tira en plein dans sa tête. Mais ses balles ne lui firent presque pas de dégât.

Le clown lâcha l'enfant et par peur recula dans l'ombre. Il se redressa et sauta sur la femme en rongeant son arme comme un animale affamé, il la fit basculer aux sols gardant son arme dans sa gueule qui c'était agrandie.

Malgré la peur que ressentait l'inconnu sa rage la rendait plus forte, elle poussa de toute ses forces le clown et le fit voler de quelque mètres, ce qui lui donna le temps de jeté son arme qui était irrécupérable. Elle prit dans sa bandoulière un objet rond qu'elle frappa sur sa cage thoracique.

Le clown ne compris pas immédiatement se qui venait de se passé, la femme avait soudainement disparut. Ne voyant plus rien il se dirigea vers les enfants à pat lourd sortant ses griffes déchirant ses gants blanc.

Jusqu'au moment où il entendit de la musique se rapprocher, c'était une musique joyeuse qui venait de derrière lui. Quand tout à coup il senti quelque chose lui transpercer le ventre de froid et douloureux.

Il baissa la tête et vit la femme au sol qui lui fit signe d'au revoir en se glissant comme par magie derrière lui, elle avait accroché des réacteurs dans son dos.

« Je vais te remettre à ta place! »Dit-elle en se mettant face à lui en position de combat.

Le clown fou de rage qu'on joue de lui sorti la barre de métal encore enfoncé dans son ventre il fonça sur elle secouant rapidement sa tête. La femme en anticipant son attaquant fit un pas de coter rapidement au dernier centimètre de lui qui le fit foncer dans le vide. Le clown plus quand colère se retourna et lui rugie au visage transformant sa gueule dix fois plus grand.

La femme toujours face à lui frappa son objet rond de sa poitrine et disparut à nouveau, ne la voyant pas le clown regarda autour de lui respirant fortement.

Pendant ce temps elle était de l'autre coter de la tour de jouet et se réalimentait en munitions et en gadget. Elle en mit un sur sa tête qui était des lunettes de scientifique et un Bo électrique fait uniquement de matière métallique.

Elle revint à la charge faisant tournoyer son Bo dans une main. Elle lui sauta dessus par derrière et le fit reculer en le tenant par la gorge avec son bâton.

Les enfants eux aussi se mirent contre le clown et le tira par les bras de toute leur forces pour l'immobiliser, le clown ayant peur maintenant d'eux tomba au sol.

Beverly prit une barre de métal et lui enfonça dans la gorge. Il ne bougea plus un bref instant puis recracha le bâton. Il recula de quelque pas et fit bouger sa lèvre extérieure dans la peur de mourir à présent.

Bill s'avança vers lui le regardant avec un visage neutre un bâton à la main.

« Maintenant c'est toi qui a peur, p-parce que tu s'aies que t-tu va crever. »Dit-il.

« Tu n'avais qua resté chez toi que de partir comme un lâche à cause de la Tortue. »Dit-elle.

Elle avança sa main vers lui l'objet rond et lumineux a la main vers le clown, le clown méfiant mis son bras devant lui pour se protéger.

« Qu'esse ce que tu fais ?! »Dit-il apeurer.

« Je t'emmène. »Dit-elle en posant l'objet sur la poitrine du clown.

Mais le clown n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, il planta ses dents dans l'épaule de la femme et arracha un morceau de chaire faisant gicler du sang.

Les enfants criaient de peur et fonça sur le clown leur bâton pointer sur lui.

La femme visa le clown avec son Bo comme si elle n'avait même plus l'épaule cassée, elle lui enfonça le bout électrique dans la tête faisant apparaitre une matière organique sou cette peau blanche qui s'effrita.

Mais c'était à peine si le clown sentait quelque chose, il ricana et se leva face a eu. Le clown se transforma en petit garçon ressemblent étrangement à Bill, il pleurait tenant une peluche ours brun.

« Pourquoi tu m'a abandonné ! »Dit-il en pleurant fort.

« Non ! Non ! Tu n'es pas vrai ! »Cria la femme les larmes aux yeux pointant avec hésitation son arme sur le petit garçon.

La femme ne pouvait pas appuyer sur la gâchette, ses yeux devenait de plus en plus opaque emporter par les mensonges du petit enfant.

C'est alors que Bill compris qu'il s'agissait de sa vrai mère, il ne savait pas encore pourquoi mais il allait le découvrir. Il se mit à coter d'elle et mis sa main sur la sienne son doigt sur la gâchette et l'insita à tirer.

« Non ! Tu n'es pas mon fils ! »Cria-t-elle avant de tirer a plein gaz sur l'enfant en face d'elle.

Les enfants sursauta ne s'attendent pas à ça.


	3. Chapter 1

En cour de correction, n'hésiter pas me mettre en commentaire si vous voyez des fautes merci !

Suite ! Et peut-être fin ! Bonne lecture !

 **Double Jeu**

 **Troisième partie**

 _« Nous s'avons tous qu'il y a un moment dans notre vie ou il faudrait mieux faire demi-tour, mais moi je n'avais pas envie de faire demi-tour j'étais prête a tout donner et à me battre jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. Je devais le sauver pour que nous vivions enfin en paix. »_

La femme toujours inconnu tira sur le petit garçon en face d'elle qui lui lança un sourire diabolique avant de sauter de droite à gauche.

Les tires ne se perdait pas, elle le toucha presque à chaque fois, les enfants se mirent derrière elle pour ne pas être touché et fixa le clown tentant de s'échapper.

Le clown évitant les coups et tourna autour d'eux en s'agrippant aux murs. Mais pendant les tire le clown montra sa vrai forme, éblouit par les flammes sortant de l'arme ne montrait presque rien, mais il y avait des pattes de mante religieuse immense et un corps d'araignée gigantesque. Sa forme était par-dessus ce qu'on pouvait imaginer.

Affaiblit par les tires la créature se retransforma en clown au loin de la pièce couché sur le ventre au sol gémissant comme un chien battu, il n'avait plus de forces pour se relever.

La femme s'approcha de lui et prit une autre arme plus petite et la pointa sur lui.

Cette fois c'était la bonne, il n'allait pas lui faire deux fois le même coup, il lui lança un regard que jamais elle n'oubliera un regard de haine, ou de rage, mais aussi de peur elle pouvait presque ressentir de la pitié au fond d'elle.

Elle s'accroupit devant lui et lui dit une phrase que les enfants n'entendirent pas, ils s'approcha d'elle cherchant à comprendre mais la femme tourna son regard aux enfants les sourcils froncé et ses dents apparentent dans un sourire forcé.

« Non attendez… C'est un piège ! »Cria Beverly en s'apercevant que c'était le clown.

Il pointa l'arme vers eux et tira sur eux, mais aucun ne se fit toucher par les balle, une force magnétique les retenaient.

La femme avait tout prévu, elle avait posé sur chaque enfant une puce retenant les balles pour éviter de les touchées.

« Mais si ce n'est pas elle, elle est où ? »Demanda Ritchie.

« S-s-a doit être elle le clown. Il faut qu'on-qu'on aille la sauvé ! »Dit Bill en faisant un pas en avant.

Les sept enfants s'avancèrent vers lui en hurlant sur le corps de la femme qui se déformait néant pas bien prit sa forme.

La femme prise au piège dans la forme de Grippe-sou ne voyait plus que du flou et n'entendait quasiment rien assourdi par le changement brutale de place.

Pendant la chute du clown quand elle lui tirait dessus le clown a pris sa place dans son corps et inversement.

Elle savait qu'elle devait faire quelque chose, elle se redressa difficilement et se mit debout le clown et se prépara pour son coup.

« Tu te souviendra de moi pendant des siècles. »Dit-elle.

A ce moment elle se rappela pourquoi elle était née dans ce monde, elle allait sauver son unique fils qu'elle n'a jamais cessé d'aimer au fond de son cœur.

Même ne l'ayant pas connue depuis sa tendre enfance son destin était de mourir pour ceux qu'elle aime.

Elle attrapa le clown par le cout et le fit tomber au sol laissant tomber sa mitraillette avec, ils se tenu tous les deux par le cout voulant étouffer l'autre.

La femme emprisonner dans le corps du clown réussit à prendre le couteau qui se trouvait dans sa botte gauche du corps qui était le sien, elle le transperça dans le ventre a plusieurs reprise.

Son corps lui cracha dessus un liquide noirâtre et tomba sur le coter en gémissant.

Les deux êtres reprirent immédiatement leur apparence et continuaient leur combat.

Quant aux enfants, eux, prirent la décision d'élaborer un plan pour mettre fin à toute cette violence. La femme repoussa violement le clown qui lui tentait de la mordre au cout, c'est alors qu'il comprit sa peur.

Le clown terrifiant pris l'apparence d'un homme et s'avança lentement vers elle un regard insistant, il fit de plus en plus de pas vers elle laissant apparaître un sourire forcé passant par les trait de peinture encore visible sur son visage.

La femme recula de quelque pas la peur l'envahissent à nouveau, Bill se retourna à ce moment et s'aperçut que le clown ouvrit de plus en plus sa gueule ver le visage de sa mère.

Il prit une barre de métal et le transperça dans le dos, il se retourna d'un mouvement vif la gueule grande ouverte et de travers en hurlant résonant dans sa tête.

Bill recula de quelques pas jusqu'au moment où la femme se repris et sauta au cout du clown le faisant tomber en avant.

Elle le maintenu quelque secondes jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à se contenssioner d'une position étrange, elle tomba au sol tapant son épaule blessé au sol.

Elle grimaça a la douleur puis pris son objet rond et le frappa sur sa poitrine, elle se transforma en une espèce de dragon argenté qui défia le clown. Les enfants étant derrière elle, voyait que ce n'était qu'une illusion d'optique.

Seule le clown voyait en matière le dragon, mais ce qui était à coter ou derrière la sphère ronde ne voyait qu'un holophorme.

Bill se mis derrière elle impressionner de toute cette technologie nouvelle inconnue jusqu'à présent il n'était quand mille-neuf-cent quatre-vingt-neuf et cette technologie ne devais pas être de leur époque.

Par la puissance du cri la femme fit voler Grippe-sous a quelque mètres d'elle, le dragon disparut à nouveau dans son dispositif et la femme s'approcha du clown une lame sorti de nulle part touchant à peine le sol au fils de ses pas.

« Je sais qu'elle est ta peur, tu as peur de mourir. Mais ça ne m'impressionne pas vraiment, tout le monde a peur de mourir un jour. »Dit-elle pointant sa lame devant le visage de Grippe-sous le clown ne dansant plus comme avant.

« Maintenant tu danse plus hein ?! Salopris de clown ! »Cria Ritchie le garçon aux lunettes loupe.

La femme leva ses main prenant son élan pour enfin achevé se clown qui fait du mal à tout le monde autour de lui.

Le clown laissa un sourire apparent sur ses lèvres rouge sang et ferma les yeux, mais au moment où la femme baissa les mains pour l'achever le clown rouvrit un œil qui lui fit changer de trajectoire et contrôla la lame.

On ne tue pas un clown aussi facilement…

Les enfants qui était derrière elle aperçut la lame traverser son corps et ressortir aussi tôt.

Ils ne bougèrent plus et tous prit soudainement peur, il fixait tous la femme, affoler ne sachant pas comment réagir à cela.

Du sang dégoulinant sur le sol et dévalant le corps de la femme encore debout, la lame tomba à terre suivi du corps sans vie.

Les enfants se mirent à crier dans tous les sens ne faisant pas attention au clown qui venait de se relever face a eu, Bill complètement choqué regarda le corps de sa mère qu'il venait à peine de connaitre.

Il vit son visage et des larmes de sang dégoulinaient de ses joues devenu pâle.

Il leva les yeux quand il senti une substance gluante et chaude, il passa ses doigts sur sa joue et vie que c'était de la bave, il leva les yeux et vit le visage de très près de Grippe-sous le regardant avec faim.

La lèvre inférieur de Bill se mit a tremblé quand la gueule du clown se transforma en une broyeuse pleine de dents de piranha. Les autres s'arrêta de fixée le corps et tournèrent la tête vers lui, il était en train de faire flotter Bill dans les aires, et bientôt leur tour viendras.

Le clown tourna son regard vers les autres un sourire menaçant sa gueule toujours grande ouverte, il fit quelque pat et...

On pouvait entendre les cris des enfants dans les rues résonants des bouches d'égout et le long des trottoirs. Les passent de Derry fit ce qu'ils faisaient de mieux, oublier ce qu'il voyait ou entendait depuis des siècles sans jamais prévenir personne.


End file.
